regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Empires of Arcadia: Episode 08
Recap Day 81 The Yaka Rangers are walking though the jungle on the way back towards the "Bluecliff Trading Post" when Grub spots 5 displacer beasts waiting in ambush. The large cats attack the party. Grub summons 4 Leechbeetles to fight with the Displacer Beasts. Zai stuns one. Korrin & Minsc fight off the cats. Grub the turns to a Giant Toad. Zai kills one, the leech beetles latch onto the Displacer Beasts and starts draining them, Grub bites a Displacer Beast and half-swallows it and killing it. The other 3 displacer beasts flee. Zai kills one of the retreating Displacer Beasts. The party skin the 3 Displacer Beasts then continue to travel. The party get to the Bluecliff Trading Post. The party get their dragonscale armor from the Dwarves. Minsc collects his axe and starts playing with it, and ends up hitting himself in the hip. Minsc loses 5 HP Max HP. Day 82 The Yaka Rangers trade their Displacer Beast Hides for a trip up the tunnels onto he way to Bastian. The trip takes 3 and a half days. Day 86 The party get to the end of the tunnel. Day 88 ]] The party arrive in Bastian. :You arrive in Bastian. You see from a distance here the jungle gives way to a bamboo forest which is cut at this point. You can see this downward slope all the way out to the Ocean where there are terraced farms filled with all sorts of crops you have never seen before. Tall stocks of wheat, corn growing well overhead. There are pastures with cows and pigs grazing, domesticated animals you have not seen before. You also see a whole bunch of Halflings poking their heads out of whatever they were doing, looking at you. There is a whole canal system of little trenches & waterways used for irrigation. You also see some of these plots of land are raised up a little about the ground which drains into the canals. You see there are some long ruined walls that have been destroyed from the outside, looking scorched & burned. Down towards the beach there are large buildings, away from the fields and crops. The Halfing nearby are armed with slings, studded leather armor, and a some small weapons. Zai greets the Halflings and asks to meet with the Governor. The Halflings cheerily take the party to their leader. They are escorted into the small quaint town of Bastian. Most of the buildings are Grub sized or smaller. The Governor, Muse, has to come outside to meet the party since Minsc is too big to fit inside. Governor Muse is an elderly halfing, who walks with a cane, has a long beard and has deep set eyes. Governor Muse greets the party. Zai asks about the history of the town, and their oral history only goes back centuries. The Orcs historically kept destroying their wall, so the Halflings stopped rebuilding it and just give the Orcs tribute to be left alone. The party suggests an alliance with the halfings to get rid of the orcs, as well as have the Dwarves help. Governor Muse says that might have worked a few years ago, but lately the Orcs are more clear-headed and organised. The orcs are united under a leader named Goremarsh. The party ask about the location of the Orc leader, and Governor Muse suggests they live near the great lake to the South-East. Minsc suggests the party set an ambush to capture the next group of Orcs to arrive, capture and interrogate them for information. Governor Muse says Bastian will join the "Arcadian Alliance" if the Yaka Rangers take out the Orc leader. The party agree. The party then rest in the town for a week. Experience 1125 Exp Each *Minsc levels up to level 5 **Max HP from 40 to 43 (lost 3 Max HP over a wager with the Axe with Koibu) *Korrin levels up to level 5 **Max HP from 46 to 48 Recap Day 95 The party head on their way back to the Dwarven Tunnel to speak with the dwarves. Day 96 The party get back to the Dwarven Outpost by the end of the day. The Dwarf on guard questions the party before allowing them inside. Zai tells the dwarves inside about Goremarsh the Orc Leader and how Goremarsh is organising them. The Dwarves are against going out to fight the Orcs, and prefer to hold up inside their tunnels. The party ask about using Dwarven tunnels to get to the Orc Lake, but the Dwarves say those tunnels were owned by a Dwarven Clan who were defeated 100 years ago, and those tunnels are now closed. Day 97 The party move stealthy though the jungle to avoid monsters as they hunt down Orcs. Day 100 Grub hears the sounds of wings in the distance. A swarm of giant mosquitoes is nearby. Grub warns the party. The party hide. The party see a swarm of 8 giant mosquitoes fly pass. The party then moves on. Day 101 Grub hears the sounds of goblins from a distance away. The goblins are praying to Dub. The party avoid the goblins. Day 103 Zai smells displacer beast in the air. The party hide. 3 Displacer Beasts walking in a line walk past the party. Day 104 The party comes across a watering hole. There are 3 triceratops around the watering hole. The party avoids the triceratops. Day 105 The party come across the corpse of a large deer with a large feathered javelin sticking out of it. Minsc immediately looks around for a trap. Grub notices it is an Orcish Spear. Zai looks around for Orcs and sees them in the trees above them. There are 5 Orcs in the trees holdings spears & sheilds, along with a Shaman Orc. The Orcs leap out at the party. Category:Empires of Arcadia Episodes